Tea Party!
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Pintel walks in on a strange event!Based on this picture from Pirate Hatter


With an exhausted sigh, Pintel slammed open the door to the bunks and he stomped in, heading for his shared hammock with Ragetti.

He frowned slightly in confusion when he saw that the lanky man was not laying in the hammock. Ragetti was usually the first one to be in bed at the end of a long day of sailing and mopping up the deck.

Pintel shrugged and decided to wait for him to come in before going to sleep, but before then…he would get a chance to play by himself.

With a soft giggle Pintel went to the corner of the room and he lifted up a loose floorboard and he frowned as he stared down into the empty hole.

Where the hell was it?

Swallowing down the panic that was starting to rise, Pintel ran his hand through the entire hole for a moment to make sure that it wasn't just hiding in the corner.

But it wasn't there.

Pintel made a soft panicked noise in the back of his throat before he then got up and searched through their hammock.

It wasn't there either!

Now Pintel was starting to panic.

"Where the 'ell is et!?" he shouted aloud in anger, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"What are you looking for?"

Pintel whirled around and he put on a false smile as Elizabeth looked at him in confusion.

"'ello there, poppet!" he said with a slight wave. "Uhh…I jus' put somethin' down fer a minute an'…"

Elizabeth slowly smiled knowingly and Pintel swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"Are you looking for a doll?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wot?! Course no'!" he sputtered. "Wot would make ye..?"

"Ragetti has it."

"Huh?" Elizabeth shrugged and covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her laughter.

"I saw him heading for Jack's cabin with two dolls; one that looked like him and one that looked like you." She explained simply.

Pintel was gone in a flash, muttering darkly as he headed for the strange captain's cabin.

The door was closed and for a moment he hesitated before he then took a deep breath and swung it open.

He opened his mouth to say something, but it died on his lips when he saw what was going on inside.

"Would ye loik more tea, cap'n?"

"I would love some, mate!"

"Can Teddy have some more tea too?"

"Course 'e can!"

Ragetti, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Mr. Gibbs were all sitting around a small table laden with tiny teacups complete with saucers, a plate of cookies, and a small kettle.

That wasn't what made Pintel stare however; it was the fact that they were all having a _doll tea party_.

Ragetti was currently holding his own small Pintel doll; carefully make its small hands hold onto the tea kettle as he poured spiced rum into the cup sitting in front of a Jack Sparrow doll.

Jack Sparrow smiled and with one finger he made his doll's head bow slightly.

"Thank you, Pintel!" he said in a high-pitched doll voice as he had the doll drink from the cup before he then finished it off himself.

"Yer welcome, cap'n!" Ragetti said back, making his voice gruff to be like Pintel's. He then had his Pintel doll pour out a cup for Mr. Gibbs' teddy bear before he then poured out a cup for Pintel's Ragetti doll.

"Fanks, Pinters!" he said for himself.

"Yer welcome, mate! Ye wan' ta play 'orsemen afta this?"

"Sure! I loves ta play 'orsemen wif ye, Pinters!"

"Argh! I'm Will Turner! I hates pirates but I loves tea!" Jack said with a laugh, making his Will Turner's sword arm wave in the air.

"I'm Elizabeth! I love to stab men in the back!" he added, making his voice higher for his Elizabeth doll.

Ragetti giggled softly and he reached out and made the Barbossa doll wave the hand holding a green apple.

"I loiks apples!"

"Teddy loves everyone!" Mr. Gibbs said happily.

"Awww!" All of the dolls were immediately put into a group hug.

"Wot in the 'ell?" Pintel said softly.

Ragetti looked up and he smiled, waving his Pintel doll in the air.

"'ello, Pintel!"

"Rags?"

"Aye?"

"Wot ar'…"

"We're 'avin' a tea party!" Ragetti announced happily. "Do ye wan' ta join in?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Pintel placed his hands on his hips and he thought about this before he then shrugged and sat down beside Ragetti, taking back his Ragetti doll.

"Oy! I would loik some tea ta, mateys!"

And so…the tea party continued on.


End file.
